A New But Strange Start
by Vanity Storm
Summary: I was being sentenced to death and I had no clue as to why. There were many possibilities but which one had chosen this fate?* V.S * Update times will vary
1. A Scentence to a Better Life

**wow this is a really long chapter i have no idea if the rest of them will be around this long who knows any way. this is my first fanfic for this section so pls enjoy and review **

* * *

I had been standing in this same position for ages, awaiting my sentence; I have no idea why I am being sentenced. I t may be because I was caught stealing bread from the kitchens, or maybe even because my parents are mutes and can't support me any more even though I'm the one supporting them. Or it was most likely because I was found sleeping with one of the guards. Yeah I know what you are thinking. Sleeping with a guard a girl of my age, which happens to be seventeen, sleeping with a guard who is probably in his fifties.

Well it wasn't my choice; I did not choose to have that as my life. Nobody chose it for me but that is what I do sleep with men. The reason behind this is well my parents are paralysed and mute they can't do anything for themselves. Literally, I have to support them and the way I do that is, working. I looked over to the king sitting in his chair all comfortable. I watched his face as he read my report. His eyes widened, he was probably reading the part about me being found with the guard great my reputation ruined I wish I could just die. Dying would be so much better than being put in prison.

I stood there continuing to look around the hall. There was a quiet murmur going round I caught a few of the words. "Stupid girl" and "disgusting selling herself to men." Hey I wanted to shout. I don't have a choice. I do that sort of stuff because it's the only way I can get money. If I were as wealthy or stuck up as these people who were cursing my very name then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation.

The king rose from his chair and cleared his throat; he surveyed the hall and then looked back to the parchment in his hand...

"Eleanor Wind-rift," I groaned they always said my name wrong

"Your sentence has been decided, I king Duncan sentence you to instant death"

I feel the weight rise from my shoulders, _YES _I thought I'm free no more of this accursed life. The king instructs the guards to take me away with a wave of his hand. They grab my arms and being to drag me away. I look to ether face of the men and see that the second man is looking at me as well. He winks _oh god not again_. He smiles and whispers to me the secret code word _**breadcrumbs**_.

I groan great just when I thought I was free and now I will have to go to his bed tonight. My eyes look through the crowd focusing on people for no more than a few seconds. All of them are chatting together not taking notice of the girl being dragged out. But then I catch sight of a young man maybe a couple of years older than my self. He is probably the only person in this whole building who is looking at me. His eyes are full with sorrow and sympathy. The blue colour makes them look even sadder. Great I can't stand people feeling sorry for me. I sneered at him and he looked away his eyes still looked sad but his face was scrunched together as though he were thinking. I looked ahead of me and saw that the guards and I were almost at the door a few more metre, and then that's when heard it.

"I will take her." My head spun road and I saw him the man standing. His head raised looking at the king. He was wearing a cloak. He wasn't very tall and not to short ether. What on earth could this guy want with me? I wondered. The king stared at the man his eyes winded he mouth the word _what _and continued staring.

"I'll take her, your majesty." The man said, his voice was like velvet, the king nods.

"Okay but we are going to have to discuss this" he stepped down from his throne and walked over to where I was standing. He directed the guards in to a little room and called the man over.

We all gather in the room. The king sat first then the man and then I was forced into my seat. The guards were then instructed to leave.

"Hamish, you cannot be serious, taking in this….. This" the king gestured in my direction looking disgusted. I of course pretended not to notice and stare at the wood grain in the table. I had seen plenty of bed heads in my day but this wood would have to be the best looking I had ever come across, considering it belonged to the king it made sense.

"Your majesty, I am willing to take this girl into my care as an apprentice." The man who was obviously called Hamish said.

Not wanting to seem rude or anything all though my reputation was far from perfect I raised my hand. Nobody took any notice so I cleared my throat as well. Hamish and the king both looked at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red but I spoke anyway.

"An apprentice of what exactly?" I stammered

"A ranger's apprentice." Hamish answered. My jaw dropped.

"But I'm not ….. I'm no good at that stuff… sneaking up on people… I … well… what... That's absurd."

"Ranger Hamish has offered to take care of you meaning you will not be killed and all you can say is you'd rather not take his offer, Eleanor child that is what I would call absurd.

"but I'd rather be dead, I don't wish to live any more it's too hard to much, everyone hates me… all of those people out there think I'm a devil, it's not my fault…" my voice was getting louder every second and before I knew it I was screaming at the king. " I never wanted to sleep with anyone of those men, it wasn't my choice but it was either that or me and my parents would die." I finished my screaming rant and breathed deeply, I suddenly realised what I had said and burst into tears. I feel to the floor and curled up there I sobbed. Over the strangely loud sobs coming from me I heard the king's voice

"Hamish you may take, but if there is one muck up she is coming straight back here and her sentence will be carried out."

"Yes your majesty when does y….."

"Just take her and get out of my sight."

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and heard footsteps come closer to me. I didn't need help getting up. So I stood took one last look around the room and bolted for the door, wrenched it open and ran out into the corridor. I vaguely knew where the entrance was to the castle so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I could hear foot steps behind me I turn my head slightly to my right and using my peripheral vision saw that Hamish was running after me. He was fast, faster that many men and I should know considering how many I had run from. I snapped my head back around and just in time cause I was about to run into the wall. I turned the corner and blinked away a few tears that were clouding my vision.

There it was the entrance I ran on a few more metres and I would be out and then a few more and I would be at the gate. I ran through the door and was half way to the great iron gates when I heard him.

"Eleanor Windreth" I paused but then quickly remembered my situation. I continued running I passed the gates and I was out, I turned slightly to the left but Hamish had caught up with me he grabbed my arm and pulled back I tripped and went tumbling taking him with me. We rolled round and round me trying to fight off his grip. And him trying to keep a firm hold. Dust rose and got into our mouth we coughed and spluttered and finally we stopped rolling. For a few minutes we lay there and then Hamish stood pulling me to my feet. I stumbled a little but he steadied me.

"Well" he said his voice slightly breathy from all the running. "I expect you to have better self control next time or I'm afraid I'll have to hand you over for execution."

"Well that would be the best thing in the world right now." I said snarling at him.

Again the same sympathetic look veils his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away.

"So where is it that we are going?" I said staring off into the distance taking one last look at this horizon.

* * *

**well after all that i bet some of you are puzzuled as to how to pronounce the last name of Eleanor**

** well i'll try my best to teach you **

**it is ****wind- rath except say it fast and the 'a' in rath sounds like and 'e' so its windreth**

**(i have no idea if it is a real word i made it up because i thought i sounded nice and complimented her first name)**

**well thats all for today hope you enjoyed it and review**

**Vanity Storm**

**V.S.**


	2. Reminders

**hello people here is the next chapter**

**enjoy**

* * *

After travelling many miles we arrived at Hamish's cottage. I stood at the front of the porch and stared. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen; the door was a medium shade of orange. The railing a yellow colour and there were vines growing twisted round the poles. My vision blurred and my face suddenly felt wet. I lifted my hand to my face and surprised myself, I was crying, looking at this house and I was crying.

"So this is my little…" Hamish stared saying but was cut off as he turned to look at me.

"Eleanor, what… why are you crying?" he asked. I wiped away my tears and sniffed

"I have no idea…" I laughed "I'm. Well you house looks so much like my old home where I use to live." That was it that was why I was crying. It must have been true because at that instant I burst into tears.

"My mother and father and I use to live in a beautiful house like this." I gestured to the house "I was born there and so was my little sister."

Hamish's eyes grew wide and he looked at me startled "you have a younger sister?" he asked

"Had" I said and looked at the ground tears spiling from my eyes once again.

"Eleanor what happened?" I looked up at Hamish and took a deep breath.

"It all happened five or so years ago. My sister, parents and I were going to a fair. We were all so excited we had to travel a fair distance so we started early in the morning before the sun had risen. Father had an oil lamp with him. He was climbing up into the cart when he knocked the lamp. It fell and smashed on to the floor and the weeds and grass caught alight. The horses went ballistic my father and mother were thrown from the cart my little sister as well. I had just come out of the front door. My mother was screaming and rolling around on the ground. My father lay still not moving, my baby sister was crying but I couldn't see her. I followed her screams and… and…sh…eshe…." I sobbed my shoulders shuddering my nose running my eyes streaming.

"She was laying in me her blanket which had caught alight. She had landed right in the middle of the flames. I couldn't do anything they had engulfed half of her already I watched helplessly and a few seconds later she lay still. The horses were frantic they began frantically moving forward jumping about the place the cart moved along with them. Right one top of my parents shattering their spines. I couldn't bare it I didn't know what to do. I ran round to the back of the house and filled a bucket with water I brag it back around and poured it on the fire. But the fire was far too gone already. I cut the horses free and the galloped away. The cart was still on top of my parents I removed it and knelt beside them and watched as our home was burnt down."

I hadn't realised that throughout my recap of my sister death I had fallen to the ground. I sat there now thinking about that day over and over again. My head began spinning as I asked myself the say question for what seemed to be the one hundredth time. _"Why had I just stood there, why didn't I save her."_ I don't know what made me do it that day but I just didn't go to my little sister's aid. I remember the look in her eyes just before she died. Her blue eyes stared at me. Scared frightened and shocked. I shuddered once again and felt another tear roll down my cheek. Then strong arms griped my shoulders and hauled me up.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked... I was...just" Hamish said. I had forgotten he was there I looked into his eyes. I saw sympathy etched there once again. They were blue just like hers. Great I burst into tears shuddering uncontrollably. Hamish wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

After the incident with the fire both my parents had been paralysed. They spent all of their days sitting in chairs facing the window. Once they had learnt of their youngest daughter's death neither of them had spoken. Even five years later not one of them had uttered a word to their elder daughter. I thought. Never not even once. I heaved one last sob for that day and broke away from Hamish's grasp. I turned towards the house and looked at it again. I sighed "well I doubt the same thing will happen twice." I walked up to the porch and opened the door it smelt of fresh bread. I closed my eyes and breathed the scent in deeply. Maybe I would be happy here I thought.

* * *

**hope you had fun reading **

** and stay tuned for more soon hopefully **

**Vanity strom**

**REVIEW!please**


	3. Early Mornings, Streams and Practise

**hello people how are we all? here is the next chapter and **

**yes i know i haven't updated in like ages but yeah ive been really **

**really really busy sorry**

**well enjoy and review!**

* * *

I woke the next morning to a constant rhythmatic thumping. I groaned and rolled over. I had been apprenticed to Hamish for two weeks now. Two hard working, tiresome weeks. My muscles ached my legs felt as though they were going to cave in. the thumping began to change pattern. Arrows thudding one after the other into a target. That was what I had been practising for the past two weeks.

I got up and dressed into my day clothes, a simple shirt and pants. I went out onto the veranda and spotted Hamish over by the lean- to. I began walking over to him. He noticed me and placed down his bow and began collecting the arrows.

"morning." He said giving me a nod.

I nodded back and grumbled "morning" rubbing my eyes. I still wasn't used to the early mornings that Hamish insisted on having.

"Well come on don't just stand there pick up your bow and begin shotting." He said throwing my bow towards me. I fumbled to catch it and it fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up. Hamish had shown me on my second day how to hold and mange a bow. I slotted an arrow and fired. The arrow fell short of the target I had been aiming at. I sighed.

"Don't worry; you'll get better with practise." Hamish said as he turned to go back to the house.

I slumped my shoulders and headed off bow in my hand down towards the stream. The water was clear as crystal and looked very welcoming. I took off my shoes and sunk my feet in whilst sitting on the edge of the bank. The water was cool and refreshing on my feet. I lay back resting my head on the ground and closed my eyes. I could hear birds chirping and animals eating, the world sounded peaceful and full of life. Thump. I groaned great Hamish was at it again. Thump thump. Wait that didn't't sound right the thumping was much more muffled it \sounded like footsteps. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything I looked around and couldn't see anything in the trees surrounding me. But then I saw something glinting in the trees. I stared at it. It looked like a buckle, and then the man who owned the buckle stepped out of the shadows of the trees and came into to clear view. My stomach did a flip. The man came towards my brandishing a dagger in his right hand. I quickly got up and picked up my shoes ready to run. The man came closer and closer still. He had sandy hair and pale green sickly eyes. His clothes were in tatters and his feet were bare.

"What's your name missy?" He asked. His voice was gruff and sounded mean I didn't answer.

"I said what's your name!" he yelled coming closer more quickly now. I turned to begin running back when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Tell me your name you stupid girl or I'll cut your throat out." The hand with the dagger came into view.

"Windreth, Eleanor Windreth." I stuttered.

"hmm." The man said his hand began stroking my face I flinched and turned away but he slapped me.

"Now now, that's no way to behave in front of me girl." He gripped my shoulder and pushed me to the ground. I tried to get up but he pinned my arm down. I clawed and scratched at his hand but he wouldn't let go so I bit him. "Argh you filthy imbecile." He yelled. He picked up my arm and brandishing his dagger he yelled "that's it you'll pay for that." He began tracing lines with the knife's point down my arm. I screamed. The dagger went deeper and deeper each time it repeated the line and my screams grew louder and louder. "That will teach you." He said. I gathered all the remaining strength I had and kicked him. He snarled at me and held the dagger up before bringing it down to slash my leg. I screamed again and over the top of his grunts and my screams I heard a voice.

"Let her go or I'll shoot." The man turned his head to look at the new comer. I tilted my head to the side and saw. Hamish he had most probably heard my screaming and come. The man stood hauling me up with him. Blood dripped from my leg and arm. "And who do you think you are to tell me to let her go?" the man asked as he pushed me forwards when he referred to me.

"I happen to be that girls mentor. Now release her or I will shoot you."

The man's eyes hovered over Hamish for a few seconds taking in his bow and arrows his cloak and daggers.

"A ranger hmm, well sir I think you're going to have to come and get her fair and squarely." He said "drop your weapons or I will slice her throat. He grabbed me and pulled me up against him my back to his chest. He's arm snaked round my waist and the other holding the dagger went to my neck. I swallowed and looked at Hamish. He stared back at me eyes wide in shock. I closed my eyes and stood there still. I didn't want to make it any harder on Hamish then it already was. He placed his bow and arrows on the floor and came forwards. He was about a metres length away when quick as a flash his hand went to his dagger pulled it out and threw it. I heard it thud into the man's chest and he went lip his dead weight came crashing down on me and we fell to the ground. His body crashed down on top of me. I lay there and tried to move out from under him but his body was crushing mine.

"Eleanor, are you okay." Hamish's voice called full of worry and curiousness.

"here." I croaked and waved my hand in the air. Hamish came over and he pushed the man's body but it barely moved. Within three move pushes the body rolled off my and I lay then breathing deeply. Hamish knelt down beside me. "Are you okay" he said his brow creased. "I think so' I said and began standing up. Hamish helped me to stand and then examined my arm.

"It isn't that deep but it will take some time to heal." I sighed and turned my head away. "Why, what did he want, I'm sorry I just I shouldn't have gone off." I turned to begin walking back but Hamish grabbed my arm and pulled me gently back. "It wasn't your fault, don't worry about It." he smiled and a small smile appeared on my face. I yawned I was still tired. Laughing Hamish wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. Stroking my hair he whispered, his voice serious once again "thank god you're safe."

My relationship with Hamish had been like a brother sister relationship but in the past week it had began to change. Hamish had become more gentle and kind to me. I'm not saying he wasn't always kind it's just he seems to be a bit too nice to me. I closed my eyes and stood there wrapped in his arms and breathed in his scent. The forest, pine trees, snow, life.

* * *

**well did you like it? please review you know you want to!**

**Vanity Storm review! pweeeeesssseeee**


	4. Unspoken

**Enjoy !**

* * *

I had fallen asleep in the afternoon sun. My back was up against a tree my ranger cloak wrapped around me and my bow leaning on my left. I had been lying undisturbed like this for an hour when suddenly I began to be roused.

"Eleanor, wake up" Hamish's voice beckoned. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to awaken.

"Eleanor it's urgent a messenger has come with a letter for you." He waved it in my face and it hit my nose.

"Go away." I said and threw my arms about knocking him over.

"Right that's it." he said and heaved me up and made me stand. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Fine hand me the letter. He gave it to me and I opened it.

Miss Eleanor,

Your absence for the past six months has been felt greatly at home. Your parents handled the first couple of weeks well but nearing the middle of your absence your father became ill. Your mother didn't wish for word to reach you for fear of frightening you. But it is a great hardship for me to inform you that your father passed away some two weeks ago. Your mother has suffered from his loss and I fear that she will soon follow. Please I wish you to come visit her one last time before she is to proceed into death.

Hope you are enjoying your training and apprenticeship

Deepest sympathy dear child

Your loyal house Maid Nelly.

The letter fluttered from my grasp as I sank down to the ground. My throat wouldn't allow oxygen to pass into my lungs I was suffocating I couldn't breathe. It wasn't real. My father was dead and my mother was shortly going to follow. It wasn't real, couldn't be real. My vision was going out of focus and my hearing wasn't any better I caught sight of Hamish standing over me. Heard his voice muffled as he bent down and tried to talk to me.

"Eleanor… What is it? What is the matter?" I managed to understand that much. I shook my head in response. I could feel the tears beginning to build up. I wasn't going to breakdown in front of Hamish again. It seemed that each day I would find myself weeping about everything. Hamish's arms began to wrap around me. _Not this again_ I thought I didn't want his sympathy. I lashed out and knocked him over. I sprang from the floor and ran off wiping tears from my eyes in the process. My eyes began to blur, I didn't see the rock and fell crashing down to the ground. I lay there sobbing. My parents. Mother father… it kept going through my head. All these years not one single word and now there wouldn't be and opportunity. It was my fault all my fault. The dirt from the ground began to mix with my tears turning to mud. I was almost unaware of Hamish's presence next to me until he bent down and placed his hand on my back.

"Eleanor please I'm sorry just please let me help you." His voice was pleading me to listen but I didn't want to. My parents had loved me they had even after the accident. If I hadn't left. If I hadn't of joined the Rangers. If ….. If Hamish hadn't been there. I rolled over and glared up at him. I sat up still glaring. my eyes showed hatred and hurt. He stared at me puzzled.

"What…" he didn't finish the sentence because I had butted in.

"It's your entire fault all of it's your fault. If you hadn't of wanted me as an apprentice. Hadn't of chosen me. They would be alive and healthy. But no you had to choose me and now my father's dead and my mother is dying. And it's all because of you."

"Eleanor, you can't think that, it's not my fau….." I slapped him

"Don't you dare say it wasn't your fault you know it was." I released that I had hit him and sat there shocked. "Oh ... Hamish I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I don't know what came over me I... I..."

"It's okay …. I'm sorry, but understand I have nothing to do with it please understand that."

"I think I do." I said looking up at him.

"I hoped you would." He looked into my eyes and leant forward but stopped and pulled back a bit before he muttered "please….dear Eleanor." Then he cupped my face in his hand and gently brought it closer to his. Suddenly his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. My head felt dizzy and I closed my eyes. I was transfixed with his hand in my hair and his lips on mine.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Frustration and Tears

**well hello earthlings hope you enjoy this chapter sorry about the late updating but ive been a bit busy and caught up what with geetting back to school and a death in the family.**

**in reply to dolphin12145()**

**Hamish is between 20-23 i havent got an official age so yeah**

** i know its short but enjoy**

* * *

The house was cold I sat in the corner hugging myself trying to keep some of my body heat. But it was no use. I heard Hamish cough again and I looked up. He caught me looking and quickly turned away getting up and going out the front door. I sighed. Ever since the kiss things had been different between us. My memory floated back to the morning before.

_After we broke apart from the kiss my senses came back to me. This couldn't be right I thought. My mentor was in love with me. It can't happen it's practically forbidden. I quickly sat up._

"_Hamish… we can't" I said_

_He looked at me "but why." He said confused _

_I stood up "because you're my teacher. You're not supposed to have any other connection besides that." _

_He stood as well and took my hand in his. "But who's going to know." _

_I snatched my hand away at that and stared at him. "You don't get it do you. Your putting me in danger, of execution" my voice was beginning to rise in volume "I'm through with having to be a mans property okay I'm though with that. And these past six months you've taught me how to become a ranger, and, I thought you were different that you were going to just be a friend. That's all I want. Nothing else. Okay?" _

_He nodded "fine If all you want is to be friend, teacher and student then fine" his face was stern "but don't you accuse me of using you okay. I really and truly have fallen in love with you and you have gone and… blocked me out." He yelled and stormed off. I stood there for a little while longer and then with a heavy heart began to trunch after him. _

Nelly our loyal and kind house maid opened the door to my mothers room. She beckoned me over. Quickly I wiped the single tear from my eye and walk over.

"Your Mother is ready for you now Eleanor." She smiled weakly at me and I entered the room beyond.

It was warmer in here. My eyes instantly fell on the shivering mound of sheets on the bed. I quickly came over and knelt down beside it.

"Mother.' I said softly.

The shivering stopped. Slowly my Mothers head popped over above them and her eyes found mine. They widened and her mouth opened. She burst into tears and so did I.

I collapsed into her and she hugged me close. After a few minutes her sobs subsided and she pulled back to look at me. Her hands cupped my face and tears rolled down hers.

"Eleanor" she said. My heart skipped a beat I gasped.

"Mother" I sobbed "Mother, y….you spoke m…y name…. you." I stared. "I'm so sorry Mother it was my entire Fault I wish I could have made you and father happy. I wish…"

She placed a finger on my lips and silenced me. She smiled "little child," she said "you don't know how much we wanted to tell you to talk to you." She paused "it's not your fault Eleanor nothing was your fault."

My mind was racing for the first time in five years I had finally heard my mother's soft sweet voice again and it was telling me that I wasn't at fault for anything that had happened. I cried into her shoulder again.

My mother and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking, reminiscing and crying.

After I had said a good bye and promised to return tomorrow I exited the room. My face was all puffed up from the crying and my hair was a mess. I went outside and found Hamish waiting beside the door for me. He looked up saw my face and immediately he was concered. My heart lept maybe he might talk maybe. But he just turned his head away and began to walk over to the horses. I sighed. He was still furious because I had turned him down and broken his heart.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it and i'll try to put something up soon! :)**

**V.S**


	6. The Meeting

**okilydokiles Earthlings! how are all of you i hope you are good**

**well here is the next chapter sorry it has taken soo long but yeah... well enjoy! :)**

* * *

When we had left for Redmont the previous day Hamish had told me that we would be staying with a Ranger called Halt, Halt happened to be the total opposite of what I imagined him as. I had an image of a young man like Hamish who was broad shouldered and tall. But... I now found myself looking at a small figure wrapped in his cloak standing by the porch of his cottage.

We road towards the small cottage and when we reached it halt stepped down and came to greet us.

"Hamish." He said his face breaking into a smile.

"Halt good to see you." Hamish replied as they shook hands.

Halt looked over to me as I dismounted "and this must be Eleanor." He said smiling kindly. I nodded and held out my hand. He shook it and then asked "how old are you?"

"seventeen." I replied

"Really, a year under my apprentice Will." He said turning back to Hamish. "Wills not here at the moment he just went out for shooting practise." He motioned for us to take our horses over to the lean to.

Snuff followed along behind me, when Hamish had taken me to Old Bob and I was shown the horse that would belong to me I almost cracked up laughing. It was so small. But now snuff and I got along perfectly like a glove. Hamish had told me that before I mounted I would need a special code word. I thought it was absurd at the time but now I realised how much rangers depend on their horses and I wouldn't want to lose snuff for anything, so It made sense why I had to use the code words "may I" to ride him.

I brushed Snuff down; Hamish had finished brushing Nicker down and had left the stall. I put a small amount of oats out for Snuff and then went out. I headed towards the cottage when I heard a fast succession of thuds on arrows homing in on a target one after the other. I turned my head towards the sound and saw an open field, there was a distant figure shooting with a bow. I decided I would go watch.

I began walking towards the field practising my unseen and unheard movement. I was almost convinced that it had worked when I was a few metres from the boy in front of me. He turned around saying in a bored tone. "Seriously, did you think you could sneak up on me that easily halt?"

He noticed me and looked shocked "oh… um I'm …sorry, I… thought… you were..."

I smiled shyly. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you I, just didn't want to disturb your practising."

His eyebrows were raised above his hazel eyes. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. I nodded and then gestured to the five or so arrows that had wedged their heads into the black balls eye.

"How do you do that?" I asked in awe

"Do what he said looking to see what I was mentioning. "Oh that." He said and shrugged "practise." He smiled his whole face lit up. I smiled back. He then struck out his hand in greeting. "I'm Will."

I shook his hand saying. "I'm Eleanor."

"Oh" he said. "So your Hamish's apprentice right?"

I nodded "and your halts," I said and then quickly rushed on without waiting for his answer "how long have you been an apprentice? How did you find out about the Rangers? How long have you been doing that technique? Do you have a horse? What's its name? How long have you had it?" question after question ran out of my mouth.

Will held up his hands in shock "wow, slow down there."

I looked down embarrassed and blushed "sorry" I said shyly.

"I've been an apprentice for four years, had my horse who's called Tug for four years and I've been doing that technique for almost four years, I've known about the Rangers my whole life." He took a deep breath "how long have you known about the Rangers?"

I laughed "seven months." I said

"Wow really" he exclaimed. I nodded "where do you come from?"

"Redmont" I answered

He stared at me astounded "really so do I, I grew up in the wards though."

I nodded "my parent's house is near the blacksmith."

"Near the house that burnt down. Right?" Will asked I looked up shocked. And nodded mouth open.

"What's wrong "he asked looking puzzled?

"We use to live there." I said "my parents and my sister and me."

He looked at sadly. "I heard that the youngest had died, and the adults were left paralysed is it true?"

I nodded and he looked away. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay, it's been a while." We stood in awkward silence for a few seconds until I decided to speak again.

"How does halt know Hamish?" I asked curious

Will shrugged "I think Hamish is a friend of Gilan halts former apprentice"

"Oh" I said nodding "Could you show me how you do that?"

He looked at me and sighed "fine but we have to go get the shafts though."

So we set off together to collect them from the targets.

* * *

**well Halt and Will have been included in the story so i hope you people are even happier!**

**im re-reading the series again and just finished book 4 should I read 5 next or skip to 7 then go back? im not sure**

**see yah review!**

**V.S**


	7. The Flight of Flaming Arrows

**GRRRRRRRRRR my other story won't let me update! fanfiction! GRRRRRRRRRR**

**well sorry earthlings for the exceptionally late update but yeah well... hehehe :)...**

**enjoy**

* * *

Now stand here Will said indicating the marker, I moved over slightly and stood, suddenly I felt his hands on my waist and Will pushed gently me to stand a bit further left.

"There not there" he said as he blushed and removed his hands from my waist.

"Now lift the bow and draw but don't shoot just yet." I lifted the bow and knocked and arrow into it I drew it back and waited.

"Okay good now when you shoot I want you to quickly draw another arrow and shoot okay?" I nodded

"shoot" Will called out, I let the draw string go and quickly reached for another arrow I pulled one out but the rest came with it getting tangled up and falling to the ground. I sighed and went to go bend down to retrieve them. Will must have had the same idea because we both went down at the same time a knocked head together.

"sorry." I said blushing slightly at my clumsiness

He waved it away and said "don't worry you'll get better with practise." That is exactly what we did practise practice and more practise until finally Will suggested we stop "you've had a long trip I think that is enough practise for one day." I nodded and went off to go collect the arrows.

We then trudged back to the cottage and went inside. The first thing I noticed was that halt and Hamish were sitting at small table discussing things in hushed voices. The second one was that there were only two bedrooms. Halt saw us arrive and smiled.

"Ahh so you met did you?" he asked "good your back just in time for dinner" he got up and went to the little stove and removed a pot from the fire, he brought it back to the table and then Will set out some bowls and cutlery. Then we all sat down.

Dinner was a quite silent meal except for the occasional questions that were asked usually to Hamish. At the end of the meal Will got up and began to clear away the utensils I got up to help but he told me not to worry about it.

Once everything was cleared and cleaned everyone got up from the table.

"I hope you don't mind but you'll be sleeping in Will's room Eleanor." Halt said I nodded

"That's fine" I said smiling politely.

"You can have my bed I'll sleep on the floor." Will called from the sink.

We stood around for a bit until halt announced he was going to bed. We all said good night and he went to his room shortly afterwards Hamish left to go to bed as well. It was just me and Will left.

"I think I'll go get ready for bed as well." I said and he nodded I left and went to his room and found that my bags had already been put there. I opened one and took out my night clothes. I took off my pants and then my shirt all I had on was my underclothes. I then slipped my night clothes over the top of my head and clambered into bed. I lay there for a little while but began to get bored. I got up and went out. Will was sitting on the veranda of the little cottage drinking something from a mug. I could see steam rising from it. I went out and sat down next to him feeling a bit awkward because I was in my night clothes.

"It's really nice here at night." He sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

I nodded; I could smell what was in his mug, coffee. It smelled delicious we sat there a little while longer until finally he stood up.

"Well time for bed." He said yawning and stretching. I stood up as well and we both went into his room I clambered back into the bed and layed my head down. Will layed down on the floor and pulled a blanket over him.

I yawned and my eyelids began to droop closed. I fell asleep.

I could smell ashes, smoke, and fire. I ran down the street and there it was the source of the chocking smell. The house it was on fire. I could hear screaming and crying. Ran up to the door and banged on it. It swayed open and I stepped inside. The stove was a blaze and the table and chairs where alight. I could still hear the screaming and crying I looked around. A b bundle on the floor was moving I crouched down and stared into the blue eyes of the figure wrapped up. It was crying I watched as somehow it caught alight. Its face began to melt and so did my surroundings I called out screaming her name "Eileen!" I felt my body begin to shake and suddenly my eyes flew open and I looked up into the face of Will.

"Are you okay? Eleanor?" Will asked his face creased and worried. I sat up still shaking

I nodded "yeah I think so."

"You're sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine just a nightmare." He nodded and slowly went back to his spot on the floor.

I laid back on my bed and shut my eyes tight. Being back in Redmont mean that I would have a lot of troubled nights.

* * *

**poor eleanor **

**well hope to update sooner than in a months time! **

**V.S**


	8. My Friend The Black Smith

**I AM SOOOOO VERY SORRY : for this late! update :(**

** !SORRY!**

** yeah i said i would try and up date before one month but ive been busy and haven't had much inspirattion and yah sooooooo pls enjjoy and reveiw and im sorry it took soooooo blumin long :( ehehehee yeah... **

**hApPy EaStEr! :)**

* * *

I could hear the birds chirping outside the window of wills room. I opened my eyes and looked around; everything was as I remembered from the previous night nothing had changed. There weren't little insects crawling out of cracks and on to my bed, the shirt hanging by the door hadn't turned into a deadly sea creature like it had in my dream. I heaved a sigh of relief and clambered out of bed.

"Urghhh" I jumped and looked down, I treaded on Will's hand accidently.

"oh, I'm sorry will I didn't see you there."I said as I quickly lifted my foot.

"s'okay" he answered sitting up and rubbing his hand. "You're up early?" he questioned

"I, I wanted to go out for a ride." I said hastily flushing.

"Oh okay well I'll go out so you can get changed." He said getting to his feet and going out of the room.

"thanks." I called after him and then quickly began getting ready. I pulled on my pants and then my shirt. I wrapped myself up in my cloak and then put on my shoes strapping them up tight. I just couldn't stand them loose. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it a little but it didn't seem to do much. I was debating whether or not to put it up into my brown ribbon or just leave it hanging down when I heard noise coming from outside.

I peered out the window and could see in the distance as the sun was rising a lone rider. I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and tied it with my ribbon. Then I went out of the room. I found will sitting at the table in his night clothes drinking a cup of coffee.

"There's someone coming out side." I said sitting down across from him.

"oh." He said creasing his brow in thought. "It must be Lady Pauline."

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Halt's Wife, she's a courier and was delivering a message to King Duncan."

"Oh" I said. "Well I guess I'd better be going." I said standing up. "If I'm not back before Hamish or Halt wake tell them I've gone out for a ride okay."

"Sure" he said taking a sip of his coffee. "Have fun" he smiled

"See you later." I said as I smiled and stepped outside.

The morning air was fresh and smelled sweet. I could still see the person riding towards the cottage but it looked as though they were still quite far away. I walked over to the lean to and Nicker and Snuff greeted my with a small whiny. I smiled giving each of them a pat. I quickly harnessed up Snuff and took him out. I then mounted him and we began to trot down the path way towards the town.

I leant down closer to snuff's ear and whispered

"Where shall we go? The woods?" Snuffs head shook from side to side.

"Well then what about the river?" again it shook. "Okay how about we visit mother?" At this Snuffs head began to rise and fall. I smiled and patted his mane. "Okay mothers it is." and we began to canter down the path.

A few minutes passed and the rider that I had seen in the distance began to come into view. I couldn't see any white robes that marked someone as a courier and nether could I see a woman's figure. Instead as the horse and rider came nearer and nearer I realised that it was ranger that obviously had very important news because they flew past snuff and I at an alarming rate heading towards halts cottage.

I sighed "well if Hamish needs me I'm sure he'll know where to find me." Snuff snorted in agreement.

We entered the town and I took the street leading to the blacksmiths. I stopped outside of my parent's home and dismounted Snuff.

"Stay here." I whispered in snuffs ear and then went inside. I could hear Nelly bustling about in the kitchen. I went in.

"Morning Nelly." She jumped and turned around.

"Oh miss Eleanor. It is good to see you again today dear please come in sit down make yourself comfortable. I'm afraid you mother is a bit busy at the moment."

"Oh? What is she doing?" I asked puzzled.

"The young blacksmith came up to wish her well." Nelly said setting the table with some tea.

"Who's running the black smith now?" I asked taking a sip of my tea and thanking Nelly.

"Young master Thomas, Thomas Behr." She said turning back again to the pot on the stove.

"Thomas Behr, the boy I use to play with?" I asked in shock.

"Aye the very one." A voice said coming from the door way. I turned my head and immediately I saw the messy blonde head stooping through the door way. He looked up caught sight of me and his face broke in to a huge grin. "El" he said. "I mean Miss Eleanor."

"Don't be silly Tom" I said replied waving away his formality. "Where old friends El is fine with me."

His smile grew even wider and he came over to sit at the table next to me.

"It's great to see you again Eleanor. I see you've joined the rangers." He said indicating my cloak.

"Yes and I see you've grown into a giant and heard you are now the town blacksmith congratulations." I said punching his arm in a friendly manor.

He began laughing. "A giant. We'll Miss El I certainly see that your humour hasn't been lost to those rangers." His laughter was infectious and I soon found myself clutching my sides. It was just like old times tom and I, together again. Best friends always find a way of coming back into your life.

* * *

**well well well... hope you enjoyed and pwretty pweese review! :) **

**Vanity Storm! :)**

**hApPy EaStEr! :)**


	9. When Death Knocks

**yes it's been ages but i have a valid excuse**

**1. my grandmother had a heart attack and went for heart surgery and has been in hospital for quite a while and everything has been soooooo hectic!**

**2. my school computer (laptop) was getting reimaged and we got them back last week but... i wrote the chapter and when i went to go upload fanfic loads and all but my lovely caring school.. cough cough has blocked the login page and i can't get on **

**3. my desktop computer has been having a bad time won't read my USB and won't connect to the internet until today when i fiddled around and it worked! yayayayayaya any ways hopefully it won't be soooo long for the next post but who knows...**

**any whoooooo**

**on to the long awaited (hopefully) chapter**

* * *

We gave my mother a few minutes to herself while I chatted with Tom, then saying good bye I stood up and went in to her room.

"Mother." I called softly and saw as she slowly sat up.

"Eleanor dear, how are you?" she smiled; I came forward and seated myself on the chair opposite.

"I'm fine how are you feeling?" I asked as she took my hand in hers.

"Not to good, but then it can't be expected that much now can it?" she smiled slightly and turned to look out the window. "Young Thomas Behr came by just now, he took over the black smiths when your father became Ill."

"I know" I said. "I saw him just now. He's grown really tall."

"yes he has hasn't he, I remember when the two of you use to play in the pigs pen when you were small rolling round in the muck and then we'd have to bathe the both of you before we took him home."

I smiled at the memory of the two of us the mud would always seem to find a way of getting all over his hair and it would take forever to get it out; he would be so helpless that mother and I would have to brush his hair in order to remove it.

"He's a good man that Thomas, he'd make a fine husband someday and a good father too, you know Eleanor." She smiled slyly in my direction and so I smirked back.

"Trying to marry me off now are you mother." I said innocently.

She laughed softly " oh Eleanor, your father and I were so proud when you were born and now we are so proud of you we could burst with happiness you've turned into a beautiful young lady and you are smart and witty very much like myself. You are the best daughter anyone could ask for."

I smiled as she pulled me closer and enveloped me in a weak hug. "We love you and will always be looking out for you my dear, don't forget that." I nodded into her shoulder and pulled back to sit straight again. We spent the next few minutes talking and reminiscing about old times much like the day before. I watched as every few minutes she would let out a small cough and wince slightly. Her eyes didn't look as bright as they had been when I walked in and her skin was beginning to look sickly. We soon fell into silence the two of us sitting in the small brightly lit room looking out the window. The sun was shining in warming our faces and it felt good. Sighed closing my eyes. I could hear my mother rustling around pulling a sheet of paper out of the draw beside her quietly and then sitting still sighing in relief almost and the room fell silent once more. A few minutes past until I decided to speak again.

"The sun is very warm this morning." I said my eyes still closed enjoying the rays streaming in. my mother made no reply, she was probably enjoying the radiating warmth as well. I heard horse's hooves coming up the road and snuff call out a greeting.

"That must be Hamish" I said opening my eyes and getting up from my seat. "Well I'll be off then." I turned to go kiss my mother good bye and noticed she was still looking out the window her eyes were glazed over and her body not moving.

"Mother?" I said shakily. "Mother" I called again the second time my voice rising as I began to panic.

"Mum wake up. Mother." I shook her shoulders there was no change. The piece of paper that was in her hand floated to the ground I bent to pick it up off the floor and unfolded it. Inside was the neat scrawl of my mother's writing and it read.

_Eleanor sweetheart, _

_we are so proud of you, _

_take care and do your best in everything you do, _

_your father and I will always be watching from above _

_and remember we love you. _

_Stay safe little one._

I clutched it to my chest as the realisation hit my.

"MOTHER!" I screamed and fell over her limp form hugging her too me whishing she would snap out of it and say it was all a joke. "NO." my voice called in a strangled cry. I heard running from outside and the bedroom door shot open a few seconds later as Hamish ran in he saw my bent and shuddering form and came over hauling me off my dead mother's body and holding me to him.

"Eleanor, hush it'll be all right, hush darling." He buried my face in the crook of his neck as I sobbed and shuddered into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms round me protectively making soothing circles on my back.

"Eleanor we need to get you out of here, come we need to go back to halts." I nodded slightly against his shoulder and he moved us slowly over to the door. He called for Nelly who came rushing in. "make some tea or coffee. Mrs Windreth has passed I'm afraid."

She muttered something that I couldn't catch but I heard Hamish then say. "No, no it's fine I'll look after her, if you could call the doctor though for her mother that would be all. We'll drink the tea and be on our way."

"Very well sir I'll get them ready as soon as possible" and she shuffled off to the stove.

Hamish's soothing voice came back again as his hand held my head patting my hair as he muttered in my ear. "It'll be alright love, I'll look after you. I'm here for you. You'll get through this." I nodded my head burying it further into the crook of his neck and hopped to god what he said would be true.

* * *

**yes i know it was a bit depressing but it needed to happen so i hope it was okay. review and tell me what you thought **

**thanks**

**Vanity Storm**

***~V.S~***


	10. Catch Me

**Hello guys, sorry it's been sooooooo long but i just haven't been able to find time to write and upload with every thing thats going on **

**well heres the 10th chapter hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

The days passed in a blur, I could hardly remember the ride back to Halts cabin or the first night I had spent crying instead of falling asleep. I wouldn't talk to anyone or eat anything I just couldn't stomach it. My body was a wreck I hadn't bothered to brush my hair or fix my clothes and sleep was a thing of the distant past. In truth I had let myself go, there wasn't anything left for me, I was alone, I was ruined and I was scared.

Each time Hamish would attempt to get me to talk to him I couldn't. my mouth wouldn't work let alone my voice. Will had tried many times just before bed to get me to confide in him but I would just end up sobbing into his shoulder while he held me tightly and didn't let me go.

_Eleanor sweetheart, _

_we are so proud of you, _

_take care and do your best in everything you do, _

_your father and I will always be watching from above _

_and remember we love you. _

_Stay safe little one._

The words repeated over and over through my head and I could feel my vision blurring again as the tears built up threatening to rush over like a wild waterfall.

_Stay safe little one._

I could hear the other occupants of the house moving about banging the pots getting ready to make lunch. My stomach felt queasy and my eyes were so tired. I could hear the sound of hooves from outside the window and a few footsteps as someone approached the front door. A knock, the door squeaks open, a few soft voices of approval and some more foot falls until the bedroom door slowly creaks open. I don't bother to turn my tear stained face to see who had disturbed me from my mourning. I could hear the heavy breathing coming from the door way. My disrupter was a male. I tried to distinguish who's footsteps they were but drew to a blank. I heard him shuffle over slightly and lightly close the door. He stepped further into room and cleared his throat.

I creased my brow in confusion. I could swear I knew who it was but I wasn't a hundred precent sure. The waiting was killing me so I turned my blotchy face to look at him. My eyes widened and I stood from the seat in corner. I opened my mouth trying to say something but I couldn't.

"El." He said softly opening his arms welcomingly. I rushed forward and crushed myself to him needing to feel secure and not alone. I began to cry, sobs wracked through my body as the tears ran down my face and seeped into his shirt. His arms closed tightly around me as he held me close swaying from side to side hushing me and patting my back.

"El, dear sweet, El. I'm so deeply sorry." His voice was soft and soothing. I found myself nodding into his chest. The lump in my throat began to dissolve and I could breath and swallow. I cleared my throat slightly.

"Tom." I said my voice hoarse.

"hush. I'm here it's okay. I'll take care of you." His hand began to draw circles on my back soothing my nerves and making my sobs subside slightly.

"my mother wants to know if you need anything." He said slowly pulling me back so he could see my face. I shook my head and tried to move closer to him again.

"I, I n…need …. You." I said in between sobs and sniffs. My body ached and my heart was broken, I needed something familiar that I could hold onto. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and we stood like that. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me close to him and me with my arms around his neck head burrowed into his shoulder shielding myself from the world of nightmares that had erupted all around me. We stood in the middle of the room for ages wrapped in each other's arms.

"I s…should n…n…ever h…ave come b…..back….it's my f….fault all m…..y fault." I cried.

"hey, you know that's wrong. Don't go blaming yourself, it was bound to happen, she'd been sick for ages, El. Don't go destroying yourself." Tom's steady voice came back as he slowly moved his hands round my back in soothing patterns.

"El, look you'll get through this it'll take a bit of time but promise me you'll try your hardest okay?" he waited until he could feel my head nodding in acceptance of his plea before pulling me away again.

His hand came up to cup my face and his thumb swiped across rubbing off the tears on my face.

"come by tomorrow morning, we'll go for a ride, just like we use to." He said smiling slightly. I smiled back sadly and nodded.

"well, I'll see you tomorrow then." he leant forward slightly and brushed a soft kiss to my cheek before pulling me into another hug.

"Good bye El." He whispered in my ear and turned to go out the door. I watched him as he gradually got to the front door before calling after him.

"tom!" he turned round and I ran forward almost tackling him to the ground as I wrapped my arms around him squeezing the air out of him in one last embrace. " I missed you." I said meaning it. He hugged me back. " I missed you to." He said and then he left. I waved out at him as he rode away.

I turned back into the house exhausted from the visit. My head felt dizzy and my vision was becoming blurrier and blurrier because of all the crying I had been doing. I heard a door open and looked up to see Hamish coming out. He saw me, smiled slightly and nodded in my direction. I smiled softly back as my world began to tilt.

"Catch me" I said softly as I began to fall to the floor. I felt strong arms encircle me and hold me up just inches off the floor before I blacked out completely exhausted.

* * *

**Please review guys! I haven't had any reviews in ages and it's kinda depressing! :( **

**so please reveiw! :) *~V.S~***


	11. Alone

**Hey Guys heres the next chapter sorry it's been a bit long since the last one!**

**please Review i need a few ideas **

**enjoy**

**Disclaimer for whole story:**

**These characters You Shall see **

**Do not entierly Belong to Me. **

**I have simply Kidnapped them to My Lair, **

**To play with Them There. **

**They shall be returned when I see fit, **

**Or until they have forfilled their entire bit!**

* * *

This wasn't right, I remembered blacking out, but I wasn't this comfortable or warm before. I shifted around slightly and felt soft sheets rub against me soothing my mind. The blanket must have been quite heavy as it weighed down on my waist. I breathed in deeply and wished I could go back to the peaceful slumber I had just awaked from rolling over I felt something shift beside me and froze. I heard a throat being cleared and using my common sense and past experience realised it was a man.

Oh god I thought panicking. I had escaped this activity when I and been taken into the ranger corps. I lay still trying to determine how best to getaway without being chased. I hoped to god that nothing had transpired between me and this man other than the usual cuddling, I had never actually been involved in the full extent of it, I never was allowed thank heaven because I was too young and had parents to support. The body shifted again and this time the weight on my waist that I had originally thought was the blanket moved. I looked down and realised it was an arm. That was it I'd have to make a big fuss yell and scream and be rescued hopefully. I shot up and scrambled over to the other half of the bed. I looked back at the bundle of sheets and blankets now covering my male companion who was thankfully clothed as well as me. He had obviously been awakened by my sudden movement and began swatting away the blankets and sheets until all that was left was him lying there in full view. My eyes shot wide open and I felt my mouth drop.

"Eleanor, please let me explain." Hamish's voice was still groggy with sleep.

"Fine better be quick." I demanded angrily.

"You collapsed, I asked for you to be put in halts and Pauline's room for the night, will and halt agreed and so I took you in here…."

I butted in. "so why are you here?" I said menacingly

"I placed you on the bed but you wouldn't let go of my shirt and you kept calling out for help and your friend Tom. I tired prying your hands away but it didn't work so in the end I gave up and laid down beside you. I'm telling you now; I haven't done anything to you." He said quickly sounding worried.

I was hurt how I could be sure this was the truth. My voice went low and rough "you're just like all the others aren't you!" he looked at me confused "just like all those other men, keeping us women as your possessions and play things." I scrambled off the bed and down onto the floor.

"Eleanor, that's not true it was an honest mistake, please"

"NO!" I screamed. "You only want to take advantage of me because I'm weak because I've lost everything, you'll use me and then chuck me out!" my voice began to choke and I began to cry. Leaning my face into the bed to hide my tears.

"That's all you men ever do." I wept. I was so tired, sore and frightened and for the first time in my life I felt as though I had let everyone down.

I felt Hamish's hand move towards my back.

"Hey" he said softly "you know I would never use you." His hand moved in circles around my back comfortingly.

I tried to ignore it but the feeling just kept getting stronger each time he'd rub my back a funny fluttering would start in my stomach. I began to sob again burying my head shamefully further into the, mattress.

"Shh, Eleanor, I won't use you ever, you mean too much to me to do that to you, I couldn't." Hamish shushed me trying to get me to calm down. "I understand what you're going thr…"

My head shot up "NO YOU DON'T" I screamed how dare he try and tell me he knew how I was feeling this very second how broken, lost and afraid.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOW I'M FEELING, HOW I'VE BEEN FEELING FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS. ALL THE REGRET ALL THE GUILT, THE ISOLATION, YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF IT. YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO BE SHIPPED OFF FROM MAN TO MAN SO THEY COULD HAVE YOU LAY IN THEIR BED, TOUCH YOU WITH THERE FILTHY HANDS UNDER YOUR CLOTHING AND HOLD YOU AND NOT LET YOU GO TILL DAWN!"

I took a deep breath and continued my rant finally opening up to someone for the first time since that fateful day.

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LOOKED DOWN UPON FROM SOCIETY AS A DISGUCTING DISSAPOINTMENT WHEN THE REASON FOR THEM BEING DISSAPOINTED WAS WHAT YOU WERE DOINJG TO EARN MONEY FOR YOUR CRIPPLED PARENTS, JUST SO THE THREE OF YOU HAD AT LEAST ONE SMALL MEAL EACH DAY."

I wiped away the tears that had slowly begun to trickle down.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING A SISTER AND HAVING BLAMED YOURSELF FOR FIVE YEARS UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO YOUR MOTHER FINALLY SPEAKS FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE HER SECOND DAUGHTERS DEATH TO TELL YOU IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT, THAT YOU'RE NOT TO BLAME, AND THEN JUST DIE. OR HAVE YOUR FATHER DIE WITHOUT A WORD TO YOU IN THE LAST FIVE YEARS."

My voice cracked and I stared at Hamish's innocent and pure face. Tears streamed down my splodged one to fall onto the floor making a damp puddle. The room sounded so silent now that I had stopped yelling. We stayed there for a few minutes more. Hamish sitting on the bed, me, kneeling next to his legs. He broke the silence taking one of my hands in his and whispered.

"Eleanor, your right, I don't know all that but I do know that right now you are feeling extremely alone."

I felt my heart thump hard. He'd hit the nail right on the head. It was exactly how I felt, everything emotion that was running thorough me at this second summed up into one word. Alone. I shuddered and hiccupped sniffing at the same time and bringing my arms up to wipe the tears away with my sleeves. Hamish took my arms and pulled me up onto the bed beside him. He leant my head against his chest and I could hear his heart rhythmically thumping. His hand began to rub circles on my back again. I felt the fluttering begin again but didn't feel as ashamed as I did before.

"Just remember you're not alone, cause I'm here and always will be."

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Vanity Storm 3**


	12. How Dare You

** hey yes it's been a bit of a while, but hey. I lost my muse! AND had MAJOR ! writers block, metal and physically. **

**as in I had no idea what to write and when I did I couldn't! do you just hate that thing called time that seems to alway be running out! **

**sorry that the story so far has been soooooo depressing but I hope it's a bit more happier and carefree in this chapter! :) **

**please enjoy oh and thank you to the lovely people who review last chapter!**

**they were: **

**ranger Lauren**

**and **

**Evalyn roxs**

**thanks guys! **

**:) **

**and I hope this chapters happier for you Lauren! :) **

* * *

Thomas came around the next day. He arrived quite early and Hamish sent him a discreet glare and sternly told him that he needs me back before midday.

Thomas and I headed out towards the lean-to and I placed a saddle on Snuff before swing my leg over and sitting astride my good friend and loyal companion.

"You ready for some tough riding?" I whispered down into his ear. Snuff nodded his head in response and I nudged him forward. We exited the lean-to and Tom and his horse pulled up alongside us. His horse was an average work horse which meant that I felt dwarfed compared to him.

We trotted off down the small dirt path till we reached the boundaries of the forest. Here we glanced sideways at each other. He shot me a goofy grin and even despite my glum mood, I could keep from laughing. It started as a small smirk and a few chuckles but eventually it became a side splitting laugh. I almost couldn't stay up straight on my horse and began to inch sideways off the saddle. Tom stuck his hand out to grab my arm pulling me up straight whilst saying.

"Whoa, watch it there El or you'll end up lying on your back in the mud." He grinned at me shaking his head.

I smiled back and re adjusted my position on snuffs back.

"So, what are we going to do?" I said slightly out of breath.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go out for a bit of a ride in the woods, to that glade, you know the one with the stream?" he replied. I nodded. That sounded like an excellent idea.

"Right, that's sounds great!" I said enthusiastically. "I'll race you there." And with that snuff shot off into a quickly gallop and we raced into the woods. I turned in my saddle and saw Tom's startled face. I laughed turning to face forwards once again.

I could feel the wind rushing through my hair throwing it up everywhere. I'd probably have about a million knots in it by the time we stopped. A memory shot into my head about a previous time Tom and I had gone riding and my hair had knotted. We had spent an hour in the glade de-knotting it. He would take half my hair and run his fingers through de tangling the knot whilst I attempted to do the other half. For some reason I just ended up getting my hand caught in the hair and tom would have to de tangle it any way.

We continued riding and the trees flashed past. I could hear toms horse gaining ground pretty soon he was riding in line with my. We'd dodge past trees and duck under low hanging branches.

The wood had gotten green since I was last here. The trees had full, lush green canopies and the ground cover was living up to its name. Pretty soon the foliage around us began to change, the tree where thinning out and the ground cover was begging to grow thicker and thicker, we had reached the Glade. I began slowly snuff down to a canter and pretty soon I drew him to a complete stop. I swung my leg over the saddle and hopped down. My thighs where stiff and I stretched them out a bit. I then stood up straight and sighed happily.

The glade looked just as I remembered. Trees lined the bank of a little stream that trickled over, glistening stones. I edged closer to the water and looked down. My reflection looked back at me.

I smiled and it smiled as well. The last time I was here I was barley thirteen, as I looked at my reflection it suddenly came to me. I had grown up and become a woman, I wasn't getting any younger and I was slowly morphing into the image of my mother. As this realisation hit me I was surprised that I hadn't begun crying yet. My cheeks were dry for once and my throat hadn't closed over.

I heard the leaves under Tom's feet crunch as he came to stand next to me. I looked down at his reflection as well. He was tall, blonde and handsome. But there were signs of hard ship and sadness.

I stared at his reflection for a bit longer, he'd gotten old to. A question formed on my tongue. _How old was he now? _

I turned away from the water and looked up at him to find him already staring at me. He looked away slightly ashamed. I smiled.

"Tom, how old are you now?" I asked

"El, you know how old I am, I'm eighteen, a year older than you remember?" he said smiling back.

I looked at him puzzled. "Yes... that's right..." I smiled in disbelief. "I can't believe I forgot!" I said. \

"Nah don't worry about it, its better not to remember how old where getting." He said turning to look down the glade. I nodded in agreement and sighed. Slowly I turned back to the horses and brought out a blanket from one of snuff's packs. I laid it out on the ground and then began taking off my boots and socks. Once they were off I walked back to the water's edge and stuck a toe in, it was quite cold but I decided to stick them in any way. I sat down on the water edge and stuck my feet in. I sighed in bliss. My feet where aching from all the horse riding I had been doing these past weeks.

Tom was still standing looking out transfixed at the shimmering water surface. A plan formulated in my head and before I could think over the consequences and repercussions my hand shot up clasping his grey Blacksmith's sleeve and yanked him down. He stumbled and fell landing on top of my chest pushing my body down into a lying position.

His head rested just under my chin and his arms were around my stomach. His legs off to the side next to mine.

He groaned.

"El, why'd you do that?" he said slightly chuckling. He lifted his head and noticed the intimate positioning of our bodies and blushed slightly.

"Sorry" he said scrambling up off me. He then turned as though he were about to get up but paused thinking better. In one second he was facing away from me and the next he had pushed me with his powerful arms head first into the water.

I gasped. "THOMAS BEHR!" I shouted and he stood on the bank laughing, throwing his head back. " HOW DARE YOU!" I said and reached out once again jerking him forward, pulling him into the freezing water to join me.

* * *

**well do you think **

**love? hate ? **

**please review!**

***~V.S~***


	13. Tom!

**Hello Earthlings! **

**here is the next chapter and yes i know it has been a long time! **

**ohh peoples go to my profile! ( do it!) and click the link to my joint profile and read my joint RA story called The Ranger! ( It is so far only one chapter but yeah...) **

**anyways enjoy! :D**

* * *

The splash he made was humongous. The water washed over the bank drenching the bottom half of the blanket.

"Tom, you wet the blanket!" I yelled pretending to be angry with him.

"Ahh well, it'll dry, now I believe you deserve to be punished for pulling me in!" he said back staring at me sternly. I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not but I couldn't hold the laughter that burst forth. Clutching my sides I attempted to speak.

"Y….yo…u, …..loooooook…. ssssssoooo, funnnnny!" I managed to get out as I stood pointing and laughing at his hair.

It was wet all over and because it was quite long it hung down in front of his eyes and around his head like a helmet.

"Oh you think I look funny do you!" he said placing his hands on his hips.

I nodded m y head still snickering.

"I'll show you funny!" he said and with that he bent down, pushed his hands into the water and brought them flinging up. The water came washing over my head and I felt my hair stick to my skin. I had stopped laughing, and was staring at him angrily.

He laughed, putting a hand over his mouth in an attempt to smother it. But it didn't work. I could see his lips growing wider behind his hand until his was open and his head was back and he was cackling.

I launched myself forwards, towards his unsuspecting form, I hit his body and we both went down. We splashed onto the surface of the water then went underneath.

After a few seconds I re surfaced and sat in the water completely drenched. I looked around, but I couldn't see Tom anywhere.

"Tom!" I called and waited for his reply. "Toooo-ooommmmm" still nothing. I stood up and looked behind me, nothing. To my right, nothing. To my left, nothing.

"TOM!" I yelled beginning to panic. "Tom seriously come out now! Stop playing games!" Still nothing.

I began to walk down the stream, my feet hitting the slippery stones beneath.

"TOM!" still it was silent. I walked faster. Looking ahead of me. Panicking

I saw a piece of material floating in the water and ran towards it screaming his name.

"TOM, TOM! Please dear god let him be alright." I crouched down next to his body, tears rolling down my cheeks. His head was out of the water and his chest was slowly rising and falling.

"Tom," I whispered. "Tom, can you hear me?" His body stirred and he groaned. I gave a silent prayer of thanks.

"El?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yes it's me. Are you alright?" He nodded and began to sit up so I helped him.

"I think so. My head hurts though." I looked at the back of his head and my eyes widened in shock. A massive bruise was visible. I reached out to touch it and brought my hand away. My fingers were coated red. I looked to the bank where his head had rested, that to had been stained red.

"Tom, you've cracked your head open." I said slowly.

"Oh, really. Wow, that's something new."

"We need to get you back to halts cabin, where we can look after you. Can you stand?" I asked.

"I think so." He began to rise out of the water and I placed my arms around him to steady him. We walked to the bank and out of the water. I took him over to the horses.

Snuff looked up in alarm as we approached, cocking his head to the side as he took in the wetness of our clothing, he shook his head. Then noticed Tom's posture and was suddenly alert.

"Shh," I said soothingly. "It's alright. We just need to get home." Snuff nodded his head slightly. And I walked towards Tom's horse.

"Okay Tom, I need you to get up on the horse okay, can you do that?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I think so." He placed his foot in the stirrup and gripped the reins in one hand, and then he hauled himself up and sat in the saddle.

I ran back to the edge of the bank and picked up the blanket. I brought it back to him and wrapped it around his trembling figure. Then I quickly put my shoes back on.

I brought Snuff in front of Tom's horse and tied a lead rope between the two.

I took Snuff's head in my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Snuff, take us home. Not too fast." Again the little horses head nodded. I moved back to the Tom's horse and got up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. Hoping that he'd be alright for the journey.

"Okay." I called weakly to Snuff, I felt him tug on the rope and Tom's horse began to follow him out of the Glade and back home.

* * *

**youch! poor Tom... ahhhhh well... i was planning to kill him but then... i sortta felt sorry for Elearnor... plus she wouldn't let me kill him... to many people have died in her life recently... **

**anyways did you like it? **

***~V.S~***


	14. Violently Sick

**My lovely ever so kind hard drive decideds it's going to take a break and just fail me right then and there, my muse came to the conclusion that it felt the need to disappear for a few months on some exotic adventure. My ownself felt the need to get up anf get moving which has now lead me to being in possesion of a part time job... and my compassiotnate and mercyful school is having fun with making us stress out to the point of complete mental breakdowns so... assessment blocks starts this thursday for me... and really at this currently second i should be studying but am sitting in bed typing this... **

**I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER I AM FULLY AWARE OF THAT ! (it haunts me every morning!) BUT I'M SURE ALL YOU KIND PEOPLE OUT THERE UNDERSTAND WHY! If you don't than be happy you don't have the problems I do! :-|**

* * *

The ride home was slow, tiring and honestly scary. Each bump we went over made Tom moan in pain and the blanket covering him soon was stained with his blood. When we arrived, Hamish came out to greet us. He noticed Snuffs empty saddle and I watched as his eyes followed the lead rope until they came to lock with mine.

I smiled weakly, and he suddenly looked alert rushing over.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"I…I, I'm not sure, he hit his head… i..." I began to sob, the seriousness of the situation taking its toll. Hamish reached up touching my leg and signalling me to come down form the saddle.

He helped me get off the horse wrapping his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. After he'd placed me on the ground he then took my head in his hands.

"Eleanor, I need you to calm down, go inside and call halt and will, then get yourself a drink." I nodded and turned towards to cabin. Entering I saw halt by the equipment cupboard and will by the sink.

"Guys! Hamish needs your help, outside now!" I called urgently.

Halt turned around seriously, doubting my urgency but as his eyes met my face he immediately took action. He pulled will away from the sink and charged outside.

I stepped out of the way and watched after them as they went down the porch and out to the horses where Hamish was stabilising Tom in the saddle.

I felt sick, dizzy and tired I could feel my stomach rising and I stumbled over to the sink. Grasping each side I doubled over as a wave of nausea took hold. I groaned and next thing I knew the contents of my stomach was being hurled forward. I moaned in pain and heard quick footsteps entering the house.

"Eleanor, we need some hot wat… oh god... are you alright." Hamish voice called as he entered the house. He saw me bent over heaving at the sink and rushed forwards taking a hold of my arms.

I groaned in response. "Not…. Well." I managed to breathe out.

"I can see that. "He chuckled pulling me towards him and taking me over to the table. He sat me down in the chair and put a hand to my forehead.

"Geez you're hot." He said going back to being serious. I smiled weakly and chuckled slightly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing… I was just being stupid." I said trying to cover my sudden amusement. I saw the look of recognition pass over Hamish's face.

"I meant hot as in burning up!" he said rolling his eyes. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Other than the stale taste of being violently ill, yes surprisingly."

He nodded. "Well, halt and will I think can deal with your friend... umm… if... you… want, I mean you don't have to just… a ...sugggestion... with every things that's…. happened in the last few days… and all" he began stuttering and muttering under his breath, he appeared for the first time since I'd known him at a loss for words and quite nervous.

I listened carefully to what he was saying and understood what he was asking. Whether or not I wanted his company.

I grab his hand and his eye immediately connected with mine.

"Sure" I said and smiled slightly. I needed a bit of time to gather myself. My mother's death had left me shattered and broken and I needed someone to just keep me company. Tom had been that person, up until earlier this morning when he'd cracked his head open and was now outside on the front porch unconscious.

Hamish sensing I was again heading into the depths of despair pulled a chair over next to mine and sat down in it, taking my hand once again in his.

I could feel his calloused thumb, repeatedly tracing calming, and circles on my palm. It was comforting. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a split second before will came rushing in breaking the peaceful science with a shout of. "He's awake"

The next thing I knew I had shot up out of my chair and was on the front porch in a flash. Tom was laying there on top of the blood stained blanket, his head bandaged and sniffing a handful of herbs.

I crouched down beside him and he turned to face me.

"Hello." He said. I smiled overjoyed and flung my arms around his middle.

"Thank god you're alright!" I cried burying my head in his chest to try and hide my tears of shock, nervousness and happiness.

* * *

**Now i've got two options for what should happen next... either Tom is all fine and dandy and he just gets up and things continue as normal... or ... option 2 he doesn't remember anyone... well any of the characters in the story... or maybe he rememebers up until eleanor came back to see her mum... **

**I don't know.. do you think that may just be over killing the fact that Eleanors life really sucks right now or what? **

**what do you guys think?  
**


	15. Intertwined- Not so lonely

**Here it is the next chapter sorry for the long wait chaps :D **

**and any spelling mistakes and such **

***~V.S~***

* * *

His body tensed, I felt his muscle tighten and his breath catch in his throat. Something was wrong. I slowly pulled back and stared him right in the face.

"What's wrong?" I said my voice shaking. His eyes met mine and he looked confused.

"El?" he said hesitantly. I nodded and stared wide eyed as his next words crushed me. "When did you get back?" I staggered up out of my crouch and my sob caught in my throat to form a choking noise.

"I've been back for a few weeks tom."

His brow creased. "Not possible, you left a month ago, you weren't meant to be coming back."

"But I did, we went out to the glade today," I took a deep breath "don't you remember?"

"N…no"

My stomach dropped. Oh dear lord what had I done, I thought all my curses where finished! Hadn't I been punished enough for my crimes?

I stared down at Tom an empty shell compared to what he had been, just this morning.

"Eleanor, I think you may need to leave, we need to give Thomas some rest" Will said gently resting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded absent-mindedly, I turned around and could feel the prickling sensation of my nose which I knew to mean I was about to start crying. I walked off the porch and went to the lean to.

Everything had been built up and now it was crashing down. My shoulders were sagged down as I hugged myself tightly. Everything was slipping out of my hands, I was going insane.

I entered the lean- to where I found Snuff and Knicker. Pulling up a stool I sat down beside snuff's head. Sensing my despair he placed his head in my hands and looked into my eyes. I smiled slightly my vision blurring over.

I felt the first tear escape and roll slowly but steadily down my cheek to fall onto my clothes dampening the material and making it just a slight bit darker.

All it took really was that first tear to bravely spring free and the others just followed one after the other.

I was sobbing, it wasn't the crying of terrible things that have happened, but the crying of all terrible things everywhere not just to me but everyone, even people I don't know, a crying that isn't diluted by braveness, or kindness but only by someone being there to be your rock someone there who will engulf you and hold you while you shake, collect your tears as they run freely down your face. Take them away and turn them into drops of happiness. There wasn't anyone there anymore. They were gone all of them gone.

I took a shuddering breath and felt snuffs head knock into mine. He nuzzled my face attempting to dry my never ending tears.

I heard someone throat clear ad looked up. Standing at the entrance to the lean-to was Hamish.

_Oh god not now_ I thought. Every single time I was upset he always seemed to appear and no matter what I always seemed to blame him for everything that had gone wrong.

"Hamish... I... just go..." I stuttered out shooing him away.

"no." He said sharply. I looked up confused for a minute at the snapping of his voice. "El I'm not leaving you alone, look just let me sit with you. I won't say anything... you just need company."

I looked up at him and caught his eyes. He was being sincere; I could read it in his expression. I sighed.

"Fine"

He grabbed a bucket and tipped it over and proceeded to sit on it next to me.

I wiped the remaining tears form my face and sat there staring at the horses as they rummaged about in their food troughs.

Life was so simple for them. None of this stupid worry and regret, second guessing every single action, just in case, because in this life if you so much as put one toe out of line, everything falls apart and continues to do so for what seems like eternity.

It was one of those things that puzzled people in the small hours of the night, it comes knocking and won't leave till it's had its time to make you ponder and then begin panicking.

I felt something smooth touch my hand and jumped slightly looking down. There slipping between my fingers were another set. Calloused and rough, though smooth and pink all at the same time. I watched as this hand intertwined with mine and then fell still. I stared hard at the clasped hands and soon the lines in between began to blur till I could no longer see where mine began and where the other finished.

I lifted my eyes and was met with Hamish's; he was smiling, softly and kindly. I felt the corners of my mouth lift in a small return smile.

His smile widened, and I followed, realizing that maybe I wasn't as alone as I had originally thought.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it **

**and R & R**

**please! :D **

***~V.S~***


	16. A Spot of Tea

**wow it's definitely been a long time! i don't even know how long **

**but i had a free afternoon today and my muse wasn't completely vanished so i decided why not visit this lovely place to actually update something :D**

**sorry for spelling, grammar and all the rest XD **

* * *

"Pick your ass up off the floor you mule"

"Oh shove off you harlot"

There was an awful smell, like stale piss, it seeped in through my nose and caught in my throat making me gag as I trotted through the street, surrounded by the common people of the fens. I had been living here for a year, mixing with the local population and occasionally making visits to will in his fief of Sea cillf.

I hadn't been back to Araluen, not since I'd finished my apprenticeship, and I didn't think I could bare going back to Redmont either now that Tom was married. He had married a few weeks after having "awoken" form his coma. Turned out he was betrothed and just somehow forgot to tell me. It had hurt when I found out. But I guess he could be excused seeing as he couldn't remember the few weeks we had spent together and therefore wouldn't exactly recognise or take notice of the growing chemistry between us.

But needless to say it had confused me all these feelings that were stirring within me what with tom, slight flirting with will and the strange love hate relationship with... Hamish…

That man, I hated to think what he thought of me, I hadn't bothered to reply to his letter in months and now it was coming up to annual meeting and I knew we would ultimately run into each other there.

I dread to think what he would say.

Winding my way through the streets I came to the edge of town and went a bit further till I reached my cabin. It was identical to almost every other ranger cabin on the outside though inside it was much nicer due to my expert (if I do say so myself) feminine touches.

I took snuff over to the lean-to and gave him a bucket of feed.

"Good boy, I'm gonna go inside for a cup of tea." I know what you're thinking tea! How sac-religious, but in all honestly I never really had that much of a liking for coffee and when I found a tea bush out the front of my cabin, well I fell in love with the stuff. Will says it tastes like piss but I think that's just because he doesn't let the leaves sit for long enough. I climbed up the stairs to my door and pushed it open. It was dark inside so I picked up the matches from the table beside the door. Dragging one quickly along the rough surface it lit. I walked over to the fire place through it in. immediately the crackling and logs I had left there caught alight.

Everything was familiar and laid out usefully. I then turned towards the sink and picked up the kettle, filling it with water from the pump I then placed it upon the stand that sits above the fire.

I took some leaves from a jar and placed two into the pot. Pretty soon I would have a lovely cup of tea.

I went to sit down on a chair facing the fire but realised my bow was still strung across my back. Taking it off, I leaned it against the chair then sat.

Staring into the fire my mind began to wonder. Images flashed through my mind.

A house, up in flames, a life of offering one's body to the use of men. I'd meet many whores in my time and vowed to myself that I would never be disgusted with them, for they were doing what they could to live. But I found I was disgusted with myself. My mind then jumped to a different memory. Silver buckles, tattered clothes, a dagger. Searing pain in my arm and leg.

I looked down the scars had healed over completely a month later but they still hurt especially when it was bitterly cold.

I shuddered and the kettle began to whistle, I stood and moved over to the fire. Without thinking I reached out and lifted the kettle springing back almost instantly the kettle dropped from my hand and the boiling water spilled over the floor covering it entirely. A small stream trickled down toward the cabin walls; I watched it as it ran forwards and then came to rest at pile of what looked like clothes. That couldn't be right; I didn't leave any clothes out this morning. I stood and walked over to the pile just as it moved. Moved? My heart began to pound.

I had reached the pile and bent down. I could hear sounds as though it were breathing and reached out to pull back a scrap of material. My breath caught in my throat and a familiar head came into view and I lost my balance toppling backwards.

What the hell was Hamish doing hundreds of miles from his Fief and in my cabin!

* * *

**i hope that was alright just to attempt to get back into the swing of things... though i can't exactly promise anything as i have one more term left before i'm in my final year of school and... YEAH... lets not go there any ways see you sometime in the future hopefully sooner rather than later :D **


	17. Tea at last

**well its been quite a long while... .he. **

**please don't kill me but i have no idea when i will get to update again in the near future... i'll try my best but as i have said in many of my other WIP's **

**HSC and stuff don't really leave much time for me to do stuff like this :D **

**i'm just waiting for November when then i'll be free! **

**if only i didn't have to sit all the assessments and exams between now and then **

**anyways this chapter is dedicated to the latest guest reviewer... :D hope you like **

**sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing here?" I cried out in shock. The bundle jumped and sat up instantly, blinking sleepily.

"What... oh… ah... shit." Hamish mumbled rubbing his eyes.

I quickly scrabbled off the floor and over to the small table picking up my Saxe knife and holding it out in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Who let you in?" I snapped angrily.

"Eleanor calm down." He held his hands up in defeat and began to rise. "I can explain"

I heard that line way to many times before.

"Keep still, one more move and I'll cut you where it hurts." I growled.

I wasn't sure where all of this sudden anger was coming from, perhaps the fact that he had somehow entered my house without me knowing and I hadn't even noticed the clues that he was there. Or, perhaps, the fact that I had blatantly ignored all his letters and attempts at reaching out to me for the last year and suddenly I'd have to face that.

Or maybe even because I didn't want to let myself get attached to anyone because I was all too familiar with the notion of them leaving.

But maybe it was none of those, maybe I was angry at the fact he hadn't come sooner.

"Eleanor, please be reasonable." He pleaded gruffly. "Let me at least sit at the table."

I scowled before nodding sharply, he rose and made his way to the table and I trailed his movements the Saxe still before me.

He sat himself down and motioned for me to sit in front of him.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Well what?" he sighed.

"Why are you here? How did you get in?"

"I'm a ranger Eleanor; I can get into a house without people noticing. As for why I'm here, I need your help."

"My help?" my voice went high pitched suddenly and I cleared my throat. "What on earth for?"

"someone is going around killing rangers off, they began in Picta and are working their way down, majority of us have been able to escape only with minor injuries, though a few have passed I'm afraid. I've come to ask you, on behalf of Gilan and I, if you would be willing to form a group to investigate."

I must admit, I felt my chin drop, and could feel myself gapping in astonishment.

"Well don't just sit there." Hamish hesitantly said, beginning to fidget in nervousness. "I'm I knew you probably wouldn't want to, that's what I told Gilan, said you'd be too busy, probably married, maybe even pregnant or something. Happy ever after you know… because... you never replied to me letters." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly staring at the floor.

I was snapped out of my surprise by his last statement. "Married!" I blurted. "Me, married and pregnant." I began to laugh.

"If I didn't find it absolutely ridiculous and hilarious I'd be very angry at you for thinking so low of me, I have no time for that right now, I'm attempting to get my life together and stable before I think of settling down with someone."

I watched as his face lit up at my statement.

"Well that makes a lot of things easier. Wouldn't want you going on a mission being the size of an elephant and moody all the time. That is if you want to come?"

I thought, my fief of the fens was rather quiet and peaceful, I figured I could leave it for a few weeks and go on a mission, it would of course be my first since finishing my apprenticeship and receiving my silver oak leaf. I did in a sense deserve it for having lasted this long.

"Um, sure. I'll join. Where is Gilan though?"

"Oh, um he said he'd be here in a couple of days, saying goodbye to jenny and all that stuff you know."

Once again the slight awkwardness descended.

"So, where are you staying?" I asked in an attempt to break the metaphorical ice.

"Well, you see I was hoping to stay here. If that's alright with you?"

I swallowed, I guess it was fine, I mean we had lived together for five years before, so what would be the difference.

"Um, okay. Did you bring much?" I asked

"No, had to leave in a hurry… Carolyn…" his voice trailed off but I caught the name and furrowed my brow confused.

"Okay well, I think I have a few blankets." I gestured towards my room and opened a small chest; I rummaged through lifting a few things out here and there

"You own a dress?" I stopped and looked up, Hamish had his hands upon a silk green dress, it was one of the things I had taken from my mother's house with me, and I use to belong to her. I'd worn it once only when I first arrived in the fens and the town's people held a small banquet dinner as a welcome.

"Yes, I own a dress. I am a woman in case you didn't notice." I said sarcastically and then pulled out a few blankets out and chucked them at him.

"There go take them out and set up an area for you to sleep."

Hamish pulled up the dress and held it out to me,

"Put it on." He said coolly.

I gawped. "What?"

"I said put it on, I want to see what you look like actually wearing clothes made for a woman." He smirked playfully.

"Get real." I snapped. "I'm busy."

I pushed past him and went over to the stove, I began to prepare another pot of tea for myself and let it brew, and when it was ready I poured a cup and sat sipping it.

"What is that?" Hamish asked confused.

"Tea" I said simply.

"What's it taste like?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh here you go." I held out the cup to him and he took it sipping hesitantly.

"Mmm interesting."

I shook my head and picked up a pipe off the bench. I lit it and drew in a breath. I didn't smoke from it often, only when I felt really worked up or agitated, it helped to sooth my nerves.

"You know that's not good for you." Hamish's voice called.

"Oh shut up." I snapped getting up and heading to my room slamming the door none to gently.

I had just wanted to return home wind down, relax and go to sleep. Now I had him on my bloody case. Why did this happen to me?

* * *

**hope that suffices for a while ;) **

***~V.S~* **

**please R&R**


End file.
